Las Notas BL
by KingSaturnz
Summary: Sal encuentra otra nota de Travis y al leer el contenido se preocupa por él. Determinado a que Travis se abra más, decide dejarle notas a él tambien.


𝚃𝚛𝚊𝚟𝚒𝚜

_Dire las cosas como son: Te amo. Te amo tanto que duele. No deberia amarte, no de esta forma. Pero… no puedo evitarlo. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Dios es tan cruel conmigo? Yo no pedí ser así, no fue mi culpa. ¿Cómo es posible que Dios sea tan amable y misericordioso con personas como un violador, pero conmigo es el dictador más cruel solo por que te amo?_

_No, no debo dudar de mi fé. Si lo hago, mi padre me volverá a golpear. Ésto es mi culpa, es mi culpa que soy así. Soy una abominación que no merece ser feliz. Dios… si estás ahí… perdóname. Pero por favor, dejame amar._

* * *

Sal parpadeó cuando termino de leer la pequeña nota tirada en el baño. Travis no estaba ahí como la otra vez, pero Sal sabía que había vuelto a llorar a solas. A pesar de que Travis lo molestaba, leer la segunda nota de aquel chico le hería el corazón. No importa _quien _sea, prohibirle o inculcar miedo en alguien más solo porque es gay es de lo peor. Inclusive alguien como Travis merecía amar libremente. Aunque Sal no sepa de quien se enamoró Travis.

—No se si sera de mucha ayuda pero...— con una idea en mente, Sal salió del baño mientras guardaba la nota en su bolsillo del pantalón.

* * *

𝚂𝚊𝚕

_Querido Ángel, no temas. Aquel sentimiento que tratas de matar es normal, sin importar lo que otros te digan. Es triste verte herirte de esta forma, por favor no sigas matando ese sentimiento. Mientras más lo matas, mas te lastimas. Debes amarte y aceptarte tal y como eres, Ángel. No quieres seguir lastimando a otros, ¿verdad? Entiendo tu sufrimiento, se que es difícil ser quien eres en una familia que idolatra tanto a Dios que terminan dándole una imagen de miedo en vez de amor._

_Escuchame, Ángel, Dios no te odia. Él no te desprecia y tampoco cree que eres una abominación. Entiendo que lo que este escrito diga lo contrario, pero te diré un dato curioso. ¿Sabías que el número original del diablo era 616? Pero como no sabían traducirlo, lo cambiaron a 666. El porque ese numero es porque la biblia ya tenia numeros repetidos como 777. Si no podían traducir un número, imaginate lo demas._

_No estoy diciendo que dudes de tu fé, puedes creer en Dios todo lo que quieras. Sin embargo, no creas en todo lo que los adultos te digan. Tú eres tú y no tienes porque seguir los pasos que alguien más te esté ordenando. Si quieres seguir hablando, escribeme tu respuesta y ponla en tu locker._

* * *

Sal vio desde lejos como Travis leía la nota y cruzó los dedos. No puso su nombre ni nada por el estilo. La otra vez que lo confronto en persona, Travis por nada del mundo quiso hablar con él. Sal pensó 《_Quizás pueda ayudarlo desde lejos _》 por lo cual anoche se puso a escribir la nota. 《 _Solo esperó y no la tire _》 pensó y para su sorpresa vio como lágrimas caían de los ojos de Travis mientras sujetaba la nota.

Sal sintió lástima por él.

—¿De verdad no me odia él Señor?— Sal vio por primera vez una pequeña y genuina sonrisa en los labios de Travis.

* * *

𝚃𝚛𝚊𝚟𝚒𝚜

_No se como iniciar ésto, es la primera vez que alguien me escribe y a decir verdad me da un poco de miedo. Has leído mi nota, ¿verdad? Entonces me conoces. Esto no es algo que quiero que salga a la luz y no se si confiar en tí. ¿Te conozco? Siento que sí. No se que idea tengas de mí, pero te daré el beneficio de la duda y pondré mi confianza en tí. ¿Quien eres? ¿Podemos hablar en persona? Conozco un lugar en la escuela donde nadie va._

* * *

Había sido difícil sacar la nota, pues Travis estaba cerca y quería ver quién había sido la persona que le escribió. Por suerte se fue al poco rato. Con un clip Sal abrió el locker de Travis y sacó la nota. La leyó y detrás de su máscara, sonrió. Travis ya no se veía tan intimidante como antes.

* * *

𝚂𝚊𝚕

_Querido Ángel, si, te conozco y tu me conoces a mi tambien. Sin embargo, no es buen momento que nos veamos en persona. Descuida, no expondré tu sexualidad ni nada por el estilo. ¿Qué quién soy? Llamame Conejo Azul, por ahora comuniquemonos de esta forma. Es más segura y eficaz que en persona. _

* * *

Sal volvía a mirar de lejos a Travis. La nota era corta comparada con la anterior, pero parecía no importarle a Travis pues sonrió genuinamente otra vez. Algo que seguía sorprendiendo a Sal. 《 _Travis también puede sonreir con normalidad, ¿eh? _》 pensó. Fue entonces que Sal y Travis intercambiaban notas, aunque Travis no sabía que quien le escribía era Sal pues aún lo molestaba y le seguía insultando.

Eso no es todo, los amigos de Sal han empezado a sospechar de sus recientes acciones. Como la vez que sin querer llamó a Travis '_Ángel_' en frente de Ash, por suerte Travis no lo escucho pero la mirada que le dio Ash lo puso ansioso. Otro evento fue cuando estaba haciendo tarea con Todd en su cuarto y el pelirrojo había notado uno de los borradores de las notas.

El más reciente fue el de Larry. Sal estaba apunto de entregar su respuesta, iba camino al locker de Travis pero alguien puso una mano en su hombro. Sal se exaltó un poco y mientras se daba la vuelta para ver quien era escondió la carta detrás suyo.

—¿Sal? ¿Què estás haciendo?

—Nada, solo camino para despejar mi mente ¿Y tú?— dijo Sal con un tono nervioso. Larry alzó una ceja y lo mira con sospecha. Se miraron por unos minutos en completo silencio.

—¿Qué escondes?

Sal se puso tenso. —¿Yo? ¿De qué hablas?— Larry no le quitaba la mirada de encima y ese dia batallo bastante en quitarse de encima a Larry (por primera vez en su vida) para poder entregar la carta. Los amigos de Sal sospechaban de él, pero eso no le impidió en seguir escribiendo cartas a Travis.

* * *

Travis miró a Sal poner la nota en su locker e irse.

Confundido y agradecido al la vez, regreso a su casa.

* * *

𝚃𝚛𝚊𝚟𝚒𝚜

_Gracias, Sal, por hablar conmigo… pero, creo que es mejor que dejemos de hacer esto._

* * *

Sal leyó la nota una y otra vez. Tenía tantas preguntas y a decir verdad se sentía herido de que Travis quiera terminar… lo que sea que Sal este haciendo. ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo supo que era Sal? ¿Cuando lo vio? Eso ya no importaba, lo más extraño aquí era porque Sal se sentía dolido de que Travis quiera dejar de "hablarle".

Sal parpadeó y vio que la nota tenía gotas. Tardó en procesar que no eran gotas de agua sino lágrimas que provenían de sus ojos. Sal no comprendía porque estaba llorando. ¿En serio dejaran de hablar? Pero, Sal adoraba platicar con Travis sobre la banda SF, adoraba leer como Travis contaba su día, adoraba escribir los mini poemas que Travis tanto amaba… ¿Eso se acabara?

* * *

𝚂𝚊𝚕

_¿Estas seguro? Esta bien si quieres que hablemos en persona_

* * *

—Estoy seguro— le susurro Travis a Sal en la clase de Matemáticas. Sal sintió una punzada en el pecho. 《 _Bueno, si eso es lo que quiere… _》 pensó. Lo que quedó el resto del año, Travis ya no lo molesto y a pesar de que sus amigos se alegraban por eso, Sal se sentía vacío. Como si hubiese perdido una parte de sí mismo. Cada que cruzaban caminos, Sal miraba a Travis como un perro lastimado que quiere atención, pero Travis solo despejaba la vista y lo ignoraba.

Nunca le contó a nadie lo que había pasado, pero se quedó con las ganas de seguir hablando con Travis.

Pasaron los años, el incidente de la muerte de Larry había pasado junto con lo de aquella noche donde no tenía opción más que matar a los residentes de los apartamentos Addison. Fue entonces que cuando re contaba el incidente de la bologna que se dio cuenta que tal vez… solo tal vez… había sentido algo por Travis.

—¿Sal?— la reportera lo llamó.

Sal parpadeó. —Perdoné, ¿Dondé me quede?

—Estaba apunto de entrar al apartamento de la Señora Packerton

—Sí.— balbuceó Sal. Siguió contando el resto de ese incidente, pero ahora lo unico que tenia en su mente era: 《 _Espero y Travis este lejos de las manos del culto_ 》

* * *

**Hora de muerte de Sal Fisher**

**18:33**


End file.
